From Hello
by Sela McGrane
Summary: Drabble - Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle. Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. Do ten and post. MM/HG


**I'm not really one for doing drabbles, but I saw this challenge idea and I thought it looked like a good writing exercise. Turned out pretty good, too. Yes, I am obviously a total sap, and yes I love Country Music. Deal with it. lol Read and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge: <strong>

Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting. Do ten and post.

**Pairing: Hermione/Minerva**

* * *

><p><em>1. Paper Angels, Jimmy Wayne<em>

Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. Shortly after, she'd moved to America. One thing that Hermione loved about America was their Malls. So many stores in one place. It was lovely.

It was Christmas time now. Hermione found herself wandering toward a large pine tree displayed in the middle of the way. She looked closer at the cards, small paper angles, each having a child's name and age on it.

"It's a wonderful idea, don't you think?" a voice said beside Hermione. "Getting gifts for children who wouldn't otherwise receive them?"

Hermione turned, and her jaw fell. Minerva McGonagall stood there, dressed in Muggle clothes. Oh great. The one reason she'd left London in the first place had found her.

* * *

><p><em>2. Broken Vow, Josh Groban<em>

Hermione had been in her sixth year when she realized that she loved Minerva. The day she graduated, she'd confessed her feelings to the old woman. Minerva had just looked at her sadly, and said that however much she might enjoy Hermione's company, they just couldn't be together like that.

Hermione had been crushed, and moved to America a week later. She assumed that Minerva must have someone else. A man, probably.

But no matter how she tried to get over Minerva, she couldn't. All she could think of was the day she'd fallen in love with the older woman. The day Hermione had broken down and cried in Minerva's arms. The day Minerva promised to always be there for her.

But she lied.

* * *

><p><em>3. One More Day, Diamond Rio<em>

"Minerva…" Hermione said, finally finding her tongue. "What are you doing here?"

Minerva looked at her feet. "I had to find you. I had a dream about you a few weeks ago."

"Oh?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"In my dream, I was to be granted any wish, and what I wished for was one more day with you. Just one more day. I miss you, Hermione."

"But you said…"

"I said I couldn't two years ago because I was scared. I can tell, by the look in your eyes, that your feelings haven't changed. Then, I was scared you'd get to my heart, and then leave me for someone younger. I just couldn't handle that."

* * *

><p><em>4. Once Upon a December, Deanna Carter<em>

Hermione was in a daze. Had Minerva just confessed to having feelings for her? Half a dozen songs were running through her head at that moment. All the songs that she had heard over the last few years and found herself being reminded of a woman who hadn't wanted her.

All Hermione wanted was someone to hold her. Keep her safe and warm. Before the War, Hermione and not needed those things. But war changed people, and it had made her need love in a way she'd never imagined she would. And for once, books couldn't tell her how to fix something…her heart.

* * *

><p><em>5. Without You, Dixie Chicks<em>

"Hermione, the last few years have been hard," Minerva said. "Harder than the war. Without you, I'm not okay. You made it look so easy – when you walked away. When you left, I felt lost. Empty. My heart just dropped out of my chest and I couldn't breath. I kept trying to say it was for the best. But it's not. I'm not. I need you."

Hermione touched Minerva's cheek. "My heart has been stuck in second place since I left. I left only so you couldn't see me dying."

* * *

><p><em>6. Praying for Daylight, Rascal Flatts<em>

Hours later, Minerva and Hermione were back in their separate residences. Hermione had told Minerva she needed time to think things over. Minerva had agreed that she should do the same.

So, having of course already done said thinking, Minerva was nursing a glass of brandy waiting for some word. Praying for daylight. Hoping that she didn't wait to long. That Hermione would call any time. She knew Hermione still loved her, but was that enough? Or would Hermione fall to fear – fear of having her heart broken again?

"Oh Hermione," Minerva whispered into the darkness. "Just let me prove myself. I love you."

* * *

><p><em>7. It Matters to Me, Faith Hill<em>

Back in Hermione's house, she was frustrated. "Where did we learn how to fight without saying a word?" she wondered out loud. "You can't just waltz back into my life and expect me to be ready, Minerva!"

Hermione wondered just how much she mattered to Minerva. Was it a passing fancy? Would she break her heart again in another couple years. If she could love Minerva for that much time, did it even matter?

Yes. "It matters to me," Hermione said, crying into her pillow. "How can I make her see that it matters to me?"

* * *

><p><em>8. One Voice, Billy Gilman<em>

Minerva stood in the mall, in front of the same tree she had yesterday. She hoped Hermione would return here today. And she was not disappointed.

"Some kids have, and some kids don't," Hermione said, coming up behind the older woman.

"We should do what we can to help. That's why I became a teacher," Minerva replied, thoughtful.

"I've thought of doing the same," Hermione commented. "I'd hoped that we would get together after I graduated, and then I would become a teacher and we could live at Hogwarts together…forever."

"Forever?" Minerva asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"That's the only way I can do this, love," Hermione said, taking Minerva's hand, still looking at the tree. "I can't have you, and then loose you. I know I'll most likely out-live you, and I accept that, but I need to know that I will have one voice, your voice, there for years to come, to keep me grounded. I'm not interested in being a fling to you."

"I never expected you to be, Hermione," the older woman said, gently pulling her love closer, as they stood there by the tree.

* * *

><p><em>9. I Still Believe In You, Vince Gill<em>

It had been a year since Hermione and Minerva had gotten together. It was Christmas again, and Hermione was busy with her first year of teaching. Lately, Hermione had been returning to their shared quarters to find Minerva sipping tea, and reading a book. Hardly even looking up and taking notice of her lover.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" Hermione asked finally, Christmas eve.

"I still believe if you, Hermione, I still believe in us, but I'm afraid we'll grow apart if you keep being so consumed with teaching. If you can't find a balance, you'll have to pick between the two. Teaching, or us.

* * *

><p><em>10. You Had Me From Hello – Kenny Chesney <em>

"One word. That's all you said. Something in your voice made me turn my head," Hermione replied, kneeling beside Minerva's chair. "You are my future. I started teaching because I thought you wanted me to."

"Will you always love me?" Minerva asked.

A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek. "Yes, Minerva. No matter how I tried to let you go three years ago, I couldn't. I swore I wouldn't let you in again. But I did. My love, you had me from hello."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. I may be up for doing more fics like this...if you have pairing requests, shoot me a note!<strong>


End file.
